


Prank time

by OpMSound



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: 'vacation', Jazz and Prowl having fun, M/M, Optimus' soon to be processor aches, Other tags I have yet to think of, Pranks, Probable craziness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 14:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16494266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpMSound/pseuds/OpMSound
Summary: Well...dunno what to put here it's a random thing I did and the title is relatively self explanatory





	Prank time

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into my head as I struggled with chapter 8 of taken, they'll more than likely be more added but well yea.
> 
> If you do enjoy this please do kudos and comment it's all very much appreciated

Prowl was in his office long after every ‘bot had gone to recharge,excluding those on the night shift he would hope, finishing u the last of the datapads before he went for his own,well deserved, recharge and by Primus he was both bored and annoyed out of his processor.

Most mechs, aside from a certain saboteur, thought he enjoyed or even _loved_ the boredom inducing paperwork when in fact he loathed and despised it with every fiber of his being and it drove him up the wall with how _boring_ it was it was to the point that he would much rather have been offlined in an attack or even to be suffering one of his rare processor crashes was preferable.

Not that he would tell anyone that anytime soon, especially the twins, he would also get teased mercilessly by all the other officers if they knew what he was truly like. He growled out loud at that thought, a full framed shudder passing through his frame.

‘Oh Primus, I hope that day never comes.’

The only reason Jazz even knows is because he had stumbled upon me by accident one late night on Cybertron.

(Flashback)

_It was a late night on Cybertron and I was once again stuck awake and out of recharge because of he pure evil known as paperwork. I have been feeling myself getting more and more bored as time droned on that I decided I needed a break and some kind of revenge so I put down the datapad I had been working on and went over to a secret compartment in the wall of my office that no one, not even red alert, knew existed._

_After opening the compartment I pulled out a simple stereo, an object no one would have ever thought I possessed because it didn’t fit  my supposed ‘stick up the aft’ attitude and disposition, and turned it on, soon a rather upbeat tune filled my office (the kind of song one would expect Jazz or Blaster to be fond of, certainly not someone like_ him _) and I soon began bobbing my head to the beat and not too long after I was humming along to the melody, fully enjoying myself as I began making copies of all the datapads/paperwork that I had yet to complete._

_Once I was done copying them I placed the originals in a securely locked drawer on my desk before I started to line up the copied around my office, whilst doing this I even began dancing and swaying a little, expertly at that, to the music thumping loudly through my office, thank the All-spark that my office is sound proofed to protect important information that frequently passes and is discussed in this room._

_Once they were all set up I pulled my rifle from subspace and began shooting the datapads into sweet oblivion, all along to the beat of the music, petty revenge sure but revenge is_ sweet _no matter how petty._

_Of course much to my luck Jazz had chosen that orn to have trouble recharging and unbeknownst to me had decided to come and check on me to make sure that I had gone to recharge and wasn’t overworking myself._

_So I continued bobbing my help and dancing to the music enjoying some petty revenge as Jazz drew closer and closer to the door of my office, which I had not thought to lock and so an unsuspecting Jazz opened my office door and promptly froze in the doorway taking in the scene before him flicking his gaze to the smoking datapads, the stereo and back to him repeatedly, his optics widening almost comically behind his visor (not that I could tell) and his mouth falling open in shock and I had snapped my help around to also stare at the saboteur before quickly lunging over my desk, for I had been on the side farthest from the door, and grabbed his arm bodily dragging him into the room, making sure to shut and_ lock _the door this time before the loud music woke any recharging mechs up or someone decided to investigate all the noise._

_We sort of just stared at each other for a long moment neither making a sound before I belatedly realised I should probably turn the music off, though not before I took several pictures of the usually infallible mech, frozen and speechless in the middle of the room. I mean how many can say they managed such a feat?_

_The music switching off did seem to snap him out of his frozen state somewhat and promptly stumbled back into the wall sliding to the floor, at least his mouth had closed, and I rushed over helping the smaller black and white to his pedes and guiding him to a chair and sitting him down in it._

_I tried to say something,_ anything _to explain what the saboteur had saw only to stutter a couple of times before stopping any attempts at talking and instead opted to just watch the smaller mech closely for any hint as to his reaction to this or what exactly was running through his processor._

 _I mean I had a reputation for being a cod sparked, emotionless fragger with a stick so far up his aft it disappears. I control freak and drone of a mech nd although Jazz, unlike most if not all others, has attempted to get to know him and befriend him, as is the saboteurs nature, and admittedly he had succeeded to the point I do think of him as a friend but he has_ never _seen anything even remotely like this from me,_ nobody, _has._

_So I watched and waited until several breems had passed and my tension gre to the point my taunt cables were beginning to ache at the strain._

_Then Jazz's visor brightened so suddenly I jumped a little, startled, before the mech looked at me and a grin slowly grew on his face but at last he spoke, saying what I had not expected at all, though Jazz was well known for being rather unpredictable._

_“_ SLAG _Prowler. I_ knew _was right that there was more ta ya than meets the eye an’_ Primus _you got great taste in music and tunes you have_ gotta _show me ya collection an’ playlists mech”_

_After several moment of complete shock and stunned silence on my part I managed to stutter out a question._

_“Um… will you promise not to tell anyone that you saw well…” I gestured helplessly at the room at large “this?”_

_A confused looked crosses Jazz's face for a moment before he nodded seriously even with the grin still somehow etched on his face._

_“I dunno_ why _ya’d hide all this….you but if ya don’t want ‘bots ta know I promise I won’t tell a soul. Keepin’ secrets is part of ma job.” One half of the smaller mechs visor flickering in a wink._

_“But…” I held myself so still I didn’t even vent, expecting the worst once again, though he didn’t even ask a question but the mech reassured him once again and it was all for naught._

_“Ya have gotta show me ya playlists mech, no ifs, ands or buts.”_

_I blinked and nodded unsurely still not 100% sure as to what exactly had just happened but after a few more reassurances that_ yes _Jazz wouldn’t tell anyone what he saw we somehow ended up spending the rest of the night sharing music, dancing, Jazz even sung a bit though I only hummed along at most and generally got to know another better afterall the mech had seen hi as...him there’s nothing to fear being revealed in any form of friendship anymore._

(Flashback end)

Prowl smiles softly at the memory because although he had been rather petrified at the time about Jazz telling everyone what he saw regardless of all of his assurances that he wouldn’t he had for the first time in many vorrns, truly enjoyed himself and as a result of what had stemmed from him mistakenly not locking his office door it had seemingly, inevitably perhaps, led to him finding a bondmate in the illustrious saboteur.

Prowl shook his helm slightly, planning to get the slagging paperwork done already, when his office door swooshed open and he lifted his help to watch as the mech he had just been thinking about saunterled in with a salg eating grin on his face that bode ill for some poor soul.

 So with a bit of wariness he addressed the smaller black and white.

“Yes Jazz?”

Jazz didn’t answer as he locked the door behind him and came to sit quite happily on top of his desk, that slag eating grin still on his face.

“Ya up fer some fun Prowler?”

Prowl was hesitant to answer as he felt the emotions filtering through their bond. A mix of anticipation, mischievousness and excitement.

“What kind of fun, exactly, Jazz?”

Jazz's grin got wider if that was even possible.

“ _We_ are going ta prank the ‘cons, _repeatedly_.”

Prowl stared at his mate in a mix  of shock and incredulity.

‘He can’t be serious, can he?’

 But as Prowl felt along their link the could tell, _he knew_ , that without a doubt his crazy bondmate was being _completely_ serious.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this...thing I needa sleep now


End file.
